


Make Me Forget

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Nightmares, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Day 2 of promptober, a bit late but still on my shit.Robin cannot sleep due to another memory hitting her at night, Lon'qu and her talk through it before solidifying their love and showing each other they are both are still alive.





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienna/gifts).



Sometimes Robin couldn’t sleep. It was the simple fact of life, having three wonderful children with Lon’qu. Staying for years and always being a constant source of love and support was only so much. He sometimes still had that recurring nightmare, his first friend, his first love, the girl that he blushed when thinking about… How could he ever forget what happened to her, how she had opened her arms and allowed the brutes slash at her. Not him. The former tactician sometimes was shoved aside, not allowed to touch her husband of nearly seven years. All because he would lash out at her, he would harm her. And she had seen that first hand with how he did that while engaged, the same went with her though. She had horrible nightmares of a life she didn’t ever recognize. A feeling of nostalgia rushed her whenever she saw those visions even if she wasn’t that same exact person that killed so many.

“Robin, what was it this time?” Lon’qu lightly touched his wife’s shoulder. He knew that she was easily emotional in these situations, but this time the snow haired tactician allowed the touch. She wanted to make sure he wasn’t cold. That this wasn’t a stupid dream. She had dreamed of the past, where her and Lon’qu weren’t as happy as they were here. Robin knew her heart in that life yearned for the prince that wished for her here, she understood why. She had felt something for the goofy navy haired prince before she had met the chocolate brown haired male that she had married. She fondly told him that the moment she saw him she wanted to be his. He muttered that he swore to himself that he wouldn’t fall in love with her. How wrong he was.

 

“I saw us. But Grima was already in my body.” Her words lacked the love and emotion that normally filled the room. She was a commander, she spoke with clarity and strength. But in this moment she sounded hollow. The dream was one she had seen before, her and Lon’qu were walking along the shore of Chon’sin. In the forest where no living human was around, where no one could hear what she was going to do. In that life carrying their weapons were common. Risen and Grimleal were a constant threat, so she carried a Thoron as well as the silver sword he had gifted her for their anniversary. It was a balanced blade for her, standing from the ground to her hips. The hilt embellished with Sapphires and Emeralds, he fondly said that it reminded him of her eyes. She had that sword in the shed behind their home. Every Time she saw this vision she wanted to melt that thing into oblivion. She could feel the menace in her being as she asked Lon’qu to see what time it was, the Robin who loved her husband was there. Screaming for that beast to stop, to not hurt him even though it was a dream. His hand left hers as he stepped forward with his back to her face, glancing into the sky to have any indication of the time. The vessel stepped forward silently unsheathing her sword and chuckling softly as she called his name. If Lon’qu didn’t love her he would have drawn his own sword, he could sense something was off but… But he didn’t acknowledge that until her sword was buried into his abdomen.

Thick red blood bubbled from his lips, falling to his knees as he watched his wife. His gorgeous, gentle, doting wife, he watched as she blinked. Two more sets of blood red eyes appearing as she laughed. Twisting the useless metal deeper into his gut, Robin knew that Grima enjoyed watching her suffer. And though the elder of the two didn’t love Lon’qu fully she had fell in love with the solitary swordsman. She was screaming just as much as the watcher from beyond.

“How quaint you call for your wife when she isn’t here Lon. I don’t know what she ever saw in you, weakminded, broken, so easily tricked. The only thing that makes you worthwhile is your skill with a blade. As well as giving me heirs to my throne, however weak your blood may have made them. Tch. What did she see in you hmm?” Her voice was sickeningly calm, laced with the anger of all the years of putting up with him.

“R-Robin do not blame yourself… T-This isn’t you… I love you…” The Feroxi champion choked out the syllables in between the blood spurts in his mouth. The onlooker of the dream felt the tears rush down her cheeks as she watched the Fell dragon spit on his face, standing up and turning around. Her eyes facing the sky as she snapped her fingers. The male rose. His skin already turning a shade of gray, his eyes matching her own. He pulled the blade from his stomach and placed in on his belt. Bowing beside his goddess.

“Good boy, now I suppose some new use to this will you being in charge of my army. You may yet prove useful yet Lon’qu.” The sultry hum to her voice disappeared as she signaled for him to stand, moving so that he could take her hand. “Good, now you know what to do. I want that prince on my door or else.”

Her voice was shaking as she explained the scene to the male in front of her, his jaw clenched. His hand cupping her cheek as he wiped away the tears that fell from her emerald irises. The Chon’sin native knew how this affected his wife, no matter how many times she saw him falling to the ground she would always ache to make sure he was alright. A small sigh left his lips as he gently moved to pick the smaller person up. Placing her in his lap as she sobbed, her eyes still looking over his entire body. Shivering at the way he looked at his abdomen, the way she brushed her fingers over the area that Grima had stabbed him.

“That isn’t you. That is never you, you may abuse me by throwing figs at me. By making me fall for you more each day but… Robin. You are my wife, you are not that beast, you are Robin of Plegia. You are the mother to our three wonderful children, you know that I do not blame you for what Grima has done. You are the most wonderful person in this world. Look at me.” His large finger pulling his chin so he could gaze at her eyes. Her striking emerald green eyes, the ones that used to haunt his fantasies. When he felt as though he couldn’t talk to her but the ache between his loins was to much. Naga was she so ethereal, her hair illuminated her pale cream flesh, the scars that littered her body only added to her beauty in his eyes. Pressing his dry lips to hers and pressing the forehead to hers, how he wished he could show her how beautiful she was truly. “I love you so… Please, I know nights like these you cannot sleep but at least smile, at least show me that smile I love so Robin…”

Insomnia was something that she was used too, but having her husband to hold her and tell her that everything was alright was nearly enough to lull her asleep. The former tactician moved to push him down on the bed, the anger of seeing him dead was fueling her need for him. A small tear left her eyes once more as she straddled his waist and let out a soft whimper. “Help me forget, help me sleep…” Her voice was faint as she pulled off her camisole, revealing her scarred stomach. Touched by the stretching of carrying three children to term, the burns of previous magic, the slashes from the enemies… It was strange that someone who used to be so terrified of women surrendered to her so easily, taking his sleep pants off as well as the white small clothes. Then reaching to loop his thumbs around her own, sliding them off as he sat up slightly, how funny was is that seven years ago he could barely stand a woman’s touch. But now he was already hard and ready to take his wife, make her forget about that damn fallen dragon.

Pants and moans filled the room as he used himself to help his lover forget, lips never leaving her skin. Not leaving an inch of her skin untouched, a soft whimper from his own lips signalled his end. Normally he lasted a few rounds, but in the situation where they both were emotional they couldn’t any longer. She milked him for every drop, and he gave it to her as they panted. Moaning and moving to pull her down as he slept, no words were spoken. They stayed connected as sleep finally sung it’s song and lulled them away. Insomnia was no match for them.


End file.
